Secrets We Keep
by lovemekissme300
Summary: Hermione and Draco have a huge secret. That slowly everyone is finds about the Head Boy and Head Girl Secret. Who will support them and who will cut all ties with them.
1. Chapter 1

**I am back! I am bring you a Dramione story. I need to get past some writers block on my other stories. I am hoping to be updating my other stories soon. I need to get this out of my head to write my other stories. Updated with be happening soon with the others. Anyways hope you enjoy. XOXO Pay-Pay**

**Disclaimer:**** N****ot mine all J.K.'s.**

** Chapter One: Secrets That Are Meant Be Secrets.**

"Malfoy!" Hermione yelled in anger.

"Granger!" Draco yelled right back.

Harry and Ron watched the Head Boy and Head Girl argue in the hallway once again. Ever since their dorms share a common room the arguing only got worse.

"You know we have a Halloween Ball to plan and you're off shagging Pansy" Hermione yelled the sound of her voice echo the halls of the school.

"Shagging Parkinson has if. I am done with that." Draco got in Hermione face.

A little too close for Ron's liking. After his and Hermione moment in the Chamber of Secrets, he hope she felt the same way about her. He was heart broken when Hermione told him the kiss meant nothing to her and she got caught up in the moment of almost dying.

"Well when you're done doing Parkinson we have a Ball to plan tonight." Hermione yelled. Hermione turned on hell and storm off to the heads dorm.

"'Mione wait up." Ron yelled chasing after Hermione.

"Ronald stop called me that." Hermione snapped. "I want to be alone."

With that Hermione walked to her dorm room fight back the tears. After everything that happened during the Final Battle kiss Ron was her biggest regret. That was a moment that the First Year self would of loved. When she kissed Ron, she had cheated on her boyfriend since her while their Third Year. The relationship was a secret and secret for a good reason. He was a Pureblood and she was a mudblood.

"Romeo and Juliet." Hermione unlocked the Heads Dorm room. The password couldn't be more appropriate.

"Well done, 'Mione." Draco said to his girlfriend of 4 years. "But really Parkinson, you know I only went to the Yule Ball with her because Krum asked you because I couldn't."

"We almost got caught by my best friends." Hermione said to her boyfriend.

"Why can't we just tell them?" Draco asked his girlfriend while sitting on there couch. "Everyones view after the war have changed. My father is in Azkaban and his sentences was shorten thanks to you. My mother simply adores you and love having you around at the Manor redecorating so you can forget the memory of you get your scar."

Draco sat their tracing the word mudblood that his Crazy Aunt did to his girlfriend. The worse part was he couldn't do anything to stop it. The memory of the night still brought nightmares every night that Hermione and Draco often shared a bed to keep them away.

" I want to." Hermione said "But it's Ron, I am worried about. I told about what happened in the Chamber of Secrets. I can't break his heart again."

"I understand." Draco pulled in and kissed the stop of her head. "By the way Mother wants us to start looking for a house."

"I will owl her tomorrow." Hermione said pulling out her necklace with a Emerald Engagement ring. "We still have yet to agree on living in a muggle town or not."

"You know when we argue in the near future you will be a Malfoy not a Granger." His arms wrapped around the girl he was going to marry this summer.

"Hermione Jean Malfoy does have a nice ring to it." Hermione smiled. "I will at least tell Ginny this weekend at Hogsmeade. Before meeting your mom for wedding planning."

"Yes it does. Now about this ball we need to plan." Draco was about to get up to get the folder that had all the plans they already started.

"No, the ball can wait. I want to stay here for a little bit longer."

Draco laughed at his it was in a ten minutes ago that they we yelled at each other about planning this ball. The argument was to cover what they were really doing in that hallway in that moment. Draco couldn't help that he hadn't kissed her in a few hours. He needed to feel her lips. But her bloody best friends called out for her. That was when he heard his last name come out of her mouth. They cuddled on couch for quite a while until they moment was interrupted with a knock on their portrait.

"Coming!" Hermione yelled. She left the safety of Draco's arms and tucked her necklace out of site. Draco was busy making it look like they had been working for who ever was on the other side of that door. " Ron."

"Hermione, can we talk?" Ron asked his best friend.

"Sure. Let's go to my room." Hermione let him enter the common room.

"Ferret." Ron greeted the head boy with seer in his voice.

"Weasel." Draco nodded at his present in their common room.

Hermione and Ron entered her dorm room. Hermione turned and mouthed 'I am sorry' to Draco. Draco blood became to boil. He didn't like the fact that the Weasel was alone. In a room that had a bed. With his Fiancé. He walked into his room to keep his mind of what going on in the room right across from his. Draco loved Hermione ever since he punched her in the face, and he knew that Hermione love him. He trusted Hermione more than anything. He picked up his favorite muggle book that Hermione made him read during his fourth year. He made a mental note to have Hermione to pick him up another copy of _Pride and Prejudice _the next time she is in Muggle London. Ever since he started to date Hermione he started to fall in love with muggle things. His favorite was the Telly. The first time he had been exposed to it he became fascinated with how it work. The best thing was Muggle Books there were so much different than Wizard Books. He understood why Hermione loved her books so much. It was hard to hide all the books he had been given to him by Hermione when the Dark Lord made the Manor headquarter for the Death Eaters. Luckily his mother enchanted them to look like Wizard books. Draco was pulled back to reality with a door slamming followed by another door slamming. Hermione enter his room tears falling. Draco got up and pulled into a hug.

"Is everything okay, love?" Draco asked while wiping away the tears.

"I told Ron."

**A/N: Thanks for reading don't forget to review! I love the feedback plus it might help me update faster! Until next time XOXO Payton**


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is chapter two! i hope you all enjoy it!

_**Disclaimer: Everything but the plot is JK's**_

Chapter 2

Draco looked down upon his Fiancé. He looked into her bloodshot eyes and instantly hated himself. Not only did he hate himself those bloodshot eyes where the reason why he hated Wesley. Sure his father might of had something to do with it but it was the fact that Wesley made Hermione cry first year.

This time when he looked into her eyes the war flashed before his eyes. Clear has day he could hear Hermione screams echo in The Manor has his crazy Aunt used the Cruciatus Curse word Mudblood was carved into her arm and would stay there for the rest of her life just like his Dark Mark. Draco regretted not protecting her during the war. A whole year of wondering where she was. A whole year of worrying he would never see her again. He should of taken his mother advice and took her to Paris and lived under muggle names. He wanted to but he couldn't not with the Dark Lord making The Manor Headquarters.

Draco held Hermione to his body. The tears became to soak his shirt. He had to make sure that he didn't need to hex the weasle into next week

"'Mione, tell me what happened." I asked the brunette in his arms while he wiped her tears.

***Flash back***

Hermione closed her bedroom door not before mouthing I'm sorry to Draco. Ron sat on her bed, while Hermione took her desk chair.

"Could you sit here? I want to talk with you not at you." Ron patted the bed.

"I am perfectly fine where I currently am sitting." Hermione told him. She didn't want to be so close to him. She knew that Draco would have a fit.

"So there's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. Would you like to go with just me?" Ron asked the his crush since second year.

"Ron, I am sorry I already have plans with Draco. We have to use this trip to get stuff for the ball." Hermione said trying to let Ron down easy.

"Can you just do drinks at The Three Broomsticks?" Ron asked again.

"RONALD I CAN'T!" Hermione yelled at the red head. "I HAVE A BOYFRIEND OKAY!"

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Ron stood up yelling at the brunette. "SINCE WHEN?"

"Year Three." Hermione wishphered.

"SINCE YEAR THREE! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME OR HARRY!" Ron yelled again.

"Harry knows." Hermione whispered again. "And he know who it is."

"HARRY KNOWS! HARRY KNOWS!" Ron's face was staring to match his hair. "HOW COULD YOU TELL HARRY NOT ME."

"LET SEE! YOU DISAPPEARED FOR WEEKS DURING THE WAR RONALD! Hermione yelled. "I TOLD HARRY BECAUSE HE KNEW I WAS UPSET. I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO MY BOYFRIEND. I WAS UPSET THAT I DIDN'T TELL HIM I WAS LEAVING AND GOING TO HUNT HORCRUX WITH…"

"WHO IS YOUR BOYFRIEND?" RON CUT OFF HERMIONE.

"Draco." Hermione whispered so Ron wouldn't hear her.

"Who?" Ron questioned again.

Hermione took in a deep breath. She didn't want to tell him. She didn't want Ron going after Draco or Draco going after Ron. She wish she didn't have to tell Ron this way.

"Draco Malfoy is my boyfriend." Hermione said while looking down at the floor.

"THE FERRET!" Ron yelled Hermione. "THE DEATH EATER! THE GUY THAT CALL YOU MUDBLOOD FOR YEARS! THE GUY THAT MADE OUR LIVES A LIVING HELL FOR SIX YEARS!"

"HE WAS NEVER A DEATH EATER!" Hermione yelled while tears started to fill her eyes. "HE WAS FORCED TO BECOME ONE TO PROTECT THE TWO PEOPLE HE LOVES THE MOST. WHY DO YOU THINK HE LIED TO AUNT ABOUT HARRY!"

"ONCE A DEATH EATER! ALWAYS A DEATH EATER!" Ron yelled.

"GET OUT RONALD!" Hermione yelled. "I don't want ever to come up here again."

"FINE!" Ron yelled. "BUT WHEN HE HURTS YOU DON'T YOU DARE COME RUNNING BACK TO ME!"

"DRACO IS NEVER GOING TO HURT ME!" Hermione back at him even louder yelled. "WE ARE GETTING MARRIED THIS SUMMER, AND I WAS HOPING TO HAVE YOU THERE, BUT RIGHT NOW WE AREN'T EVEN FRIENDS ANYMORE!"

"WHATEVER HERMIONE IS GOING TO HURT YOU!" Ron said before storming out of her room. Ron slammed the door behind him, and through the common room slamming the portrait behind him.

***Flashback ends***

"I am going to hex him!" Draco said pulling his wand out of pocket.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, DON'T YOU DARE." Hermione yelled pulling on his arm to pull him back towards her. "Ronald is not worth it. You and I both know this. He is not worth our time. What matters now is our future our wedding, and house hunting."

"Speaking of house hunting. What if we build a house instead just outside of London?" Draco asked his Fiance. "My father owled me a few days ago with the idea. This way we live both has muggles and wizards. He found a great piece of land. McGonagall okay for us to see it during the Hogsmeade's weekend."

"I would love that. Getting away is very thing I need right now." Hermione wiped away tears in her eyes.

The couple moved to the couch, and started to looking towards the piles of parchments scattered across the coffee table in front of them with all the plans for the Halloween Ball, and a very torn book.

"Looks like someone needs a new copy of their favorite book." Hermione said picking up the book. "We can pick one up while in London."

* * *

Ron stormed into the dorm room he stared with his best friend and a few others. His faced match the shade of his hair. He was beyond pissed at his best friend. How could Harry keep this form him. Harry knew that Ron fancied Hermione.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Ron screamed at his best friend. "HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS SECRETS FROM ME! YOU KNOW HOW FEEL ABOUT HERMIONE!"

"Calm down mate." Harry stood up from his bed. He grabbed his wand and quickly casted a silently charms on the room. "I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. A lot was going on during the war. You left us. Hermione was worried about Draco and what Voldemort was doing to him."

"How long have you known?" Ron asked Harry.

"Well, since 6th year or 5th year, but officially almost a year." Harry told the angry red head. "I guessed until Hermione told me. You remember when 6th year when Hermione kept saying over and over again that Drace wasn't a Death Eater."

"But he is Draco 'Fucking' Malfoy! SHE IS OUR HERMIONE." Ron started to pace in the room. "And their getting married. I think she is under The Imperius Curse."

"Ron calm down. I have seen the way they look at each other they are head over heels in love with each other. Draco his changed so much since being with Hermione." Harry told his best friends.

"Whatever!" Ron yelled stormed out of the dorm room.

Harry followed shortly after he made his way to the Head Dorms. He rushed the whole way there. He mumbled the password that Hermione gave him. The portrait swung open. The common room was empty.

"HERMIONE! MALFOY!" Harry called out. "I need to talk to you guys!"

Draco and Hermione heard Harry calling their names. Draco cursed under his breath. They would in the middle of what was an amazing lovemaking.

"IN A MINUTE!" Hermione called out to her best friend.

"Why did you give him the password?" Draco asked his brunette beauty.

"He is my best friend, and your friend too. Plus he is a Quidditch Captain." Hermione replied while pulling Draco's quidditch practice shirt, and a pair of her shorts that she kept is Draco's wardrobe before she left the room.

"What's up Harry?" Hermione asked her best friend.

"We have a problem?" Harry said.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews help me write!**

**XOXO Pay-Pay**


End file.
